


That's What I'm Here For

by Torinasterida



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: (as he usually does), 174 spoilers, Azu is strong and loving as always, Gen, Hamid Cries, Other, RQG 174 spoilers, first fic in the rqg tag be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torinasterida/pseuds/Torinasterida
Summary: Azu watched, dread settling low in her stomach, as Hamid ran away from the clearing where the remains of the ship grimly decorated the marred ground and took off into the frozen forest.She then made a decision.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Azu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	That's What I'm Here For

Azu watched, dread settling low in her stomach, as Hamid ran away from the clearing where the remains of the ship grimly decorated the marred ground and took off into the frozen forest. 

It didn't take a genius to know what he had found in the mound of snow. The circle of melted ice around it he had left after himself had been proof enough that it hadn't been good. 

Two more, Azu scratched their names from her mental list, which was shorter by the moment. Heart heavy, she took a cursory look at the desolate landscape in front of her and noted Zolf resolutely starting to take care of the rest, eyes cold as the snow that surrounded them, as he lined up every body one next to the other at a slow but confident pace.

She then made a decision. 

As swiftly as she could, she took off into the woods in the same direction she had seen Hamid go and let her ears lead her to the right place. She knew Hamid, she knew (or she thought she did) what would make him lash out the way he did, and how he would react next.  
Something in her chest constricted at the thought of Hamid, small and vulnerable right now, hiding somewhere, bawling his eyes out because of a world that would not let him rest for a second. 

But the world wasn’t always fair, it was made fair by those who lived in it, those who dedicated their lives to alleviate and to cure, who loved selflessly, like Azu did. And so she went on.

It was easy to find him, after a while. After all, he wasn't trying to be quiet, only to be alone.  
When Azu located him behind a big boulder and heard his ugly sobbing and his wailing, something in her chest unclenched, and she felt warm, purposeful.  
This was what she was made for. To care for those who could not take care of themselves. Like Hamid, or like her little brother. 

As Azu crouched down in front of the halfling, put her arms around him in a protective manner and started rocking his body softly, she could not help but think that, in a way, they were kind of similar, her brother and Hamid. They were both a little too young, both a little too idealistic about the world around them.  
They both wanted the best for others and had no idea how to give it. 

"I’m sorry, I’m sorry… everyone has to deal with this but… I can't..." he said between sobs, face pressed against Azu’s cold plated chest; and Azu understood, of course she did.

Despite the initial misunderstanding, Hamid had thoroughly cared about each and every kobold in the little team as if they were part of his family, as if he were their protector. Though his way of doing so had at times been admittedly... not ideal.  
To see them die such horrible deaths must have been traumatising to him. Especially knowing that he had lost someone else not that long ago, and that he had blamed himself for it.

But at the same time, Azu also understood something Hamid did not, not just yet. He was not a protector like Azu was. He was not a fearless leader like he thought he had been with the kobolds. He was eloquent, quick with the tongue and with a spell, sly and quiet when needed be, and a great diplomat. 

He was also beginning to understand that his actions had consequences.

Azu would have loved for this realisation to come to him in a safer situation, under different circumstances. But, again, the world they lived in was not fair. And so she had to be there, for him, for her little brother whom she could not hold, or reassure at the moment, for everyone else out in the clearing who would mourn the dead, and for the dead themselves, who would never open their eyes again.

That was what she had worked so hard for. To be the salve in one’s open wound, to be a resilient stone in the face of despair, and to give hope and love. 

And that is what she would do, until her body could not hold anymore, until her limbs went weak and her heartbeats grew faint.  
And that is what she did, rocking Hamid’s little body, shushing and murmuring words of understanding and relief until his hiccups ceased, and the pain lifted if only a little bit, from his heart, from both of theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! Hope this was fulfilling I had fun exploring Azu's thoughts in this scene, I love Azu so much it's unreal. Thanks for Reading all the way to here!!  
> Maybe drink some water? stay Hydrated!!


End file.
